


No Time Left

by Daegaer



Series: Black Omen [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	No Time Left

Nagi is lying in a puddle of oil under a truck, wondering how an assignment could go so spectacularly wrong, leaving him huddled on tarmac at 2AM, waiting for the monster they were after to come and eat him. He glares at Schuldig, deciding he may as well blame _someone_. Schuldig quirks a half-smile at him, and freezes, listening.

A heavy step comes ever closer to the truck. Nagi shuts his eyes, and doesn't twitch when Schuldig silently pulls him close. The footsteps stop beside them. Nagi's mind is blank, terrified. Out of time.

Schuldig strokes his hair, just once.


End file.
